Am I Dead To You?
by AwesomeCoop38
Summary: Is it so wrong for me to love you both? As Daisy would say.Tyler and Jeremy always hated each other, and once they finally start to get along again the one who tore them apart, Daisy Fell comes home.Love triangle between Daisy OC, Jeremy and Tyler! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Flashback**_

It was an early, foggy April morning as Daisy Fell walked over to her long-time boyfriend Jeremy Gilbert's house. As she walked through the front door and looked around she noticed that no one was home, which was no surprise, because on Saturdays Jeremy's dad was working, his mom was at council meetings and his sister, Elena was always either sleeping or at Bonnie's. Then she walked upstairs and opened Jeremy's bedroom door and he was asleep. He had never been the most graceful sleeper, he actually looked a bit like a walrus. She walked over to his bed and laid next him, she gently brought her head closer to his and kissed him softly.

Jeremy opened his eyes at the touch of her lips and saw his beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed girlfriend.

"Hey beautiful," Jeremy said smiling.

"Hey, you should hurry up shower and get dressed before we wake up Elena and she rats us out," Daisy said softly.

"Rat us out for what?" Jeremy said smiling, "This," Jeremy said before grabbing Daisy and pulling her down underneath him, then her kissed her passionately. He gazed into her eyes deeply and said, "I love you, Daisy."

Daisy smiled and said, "I love you too."

_**End of Flashback**_

1 year later.

Jeremy sat in his desk suffering through yet another art class. As he glanced around the classroom and noticed Tyler staring at every girl in the room with the same look he used to give Jeremy's ex-girlfriend, Daisy Fell…

_**Flashback**_

"What do you have now?" Daisy asked Jeremy.

"English, you?" He asked.

"Health," she said. They continued walking down the halls, hand in hand.

Tyler was standing by his locker when Daisy and Jeremy walked past. Once he saw Daisy he looked at her and whistled, then he walked up to her and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Baby!" Tyler said smirking, "You smell… nice. And hey you look nice too.

I like the low cut top! Is it new?"

Daisy shook his arm off her shoulder and glared at him.

"hey, do you know where your shirt would even better?" Tyler said, "On the floor!"

Daisy and Jeremy glared at Tyler.

"Well, I got to get to History class, so see ya gorgeous!" Tyler said before smacking Daisy's ass and walking away.

Once Tyler was gone, Jeremy said, "God! I hate him so much! He's such a jackass!"

"Just ignore him. I don't wanna cause a scene and I don't like him so don't worry. Ok?" Daisy stated.

"Ok," Jeremy said before kissing her.

_**End of Flashback**_

When Tyler walked past Jeremy, seated in his desk, Jeremy shot him a glare filled with pure hatred.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tyler demanded.

"Why'd you do it?" Jeremy asked.

"Do what?" Tyler asked confused.

"You know. The whole stealing my girlfriend thing." he said coldly.

"Dude, its been over a year. But if you really must know, I didn't want to steal her front you, I just wanted to sleep with her." he said cockily.

"Yeah, like that makes a difference." Jeremy said.

"If it makes a difference I didn't sleep with her." Tyler reasoned.

"But you tried." Jeremy continued.

"Dude its over a year. She's gone, and she's probably not coming back. So can we just get over it?" Tyler asked.

"I guess so." Jeremy said shrugging. Tyler smiled and took the vacant seat next to him. They started discussing the one topic that they had in common - art. While they were talking they're phones simultaneously started vibrating. Pulling out their phones they glanced at them at the same time, reading the exact same message.

"_Hey baby I'm moving home. I missed you and I know you missed me. See you in two days. Xoxo.- Daisy."_

Jeremy and Tyler looked at each other speechless as they replayed the message over and over in their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback**_

Jeremy was talking to Daisy on the phone and said, "You got me grounded."

"How?" Daisy asked laughing.

"I got caught sneaking back in last night," Jeremy stated.

"Dude, you got yourself grounded," She said again laughing, "So, do you not want me to go to the party tonight?"

"No, you should go. We shouldn't both have to suffer." He stated.

"Alright. Well I should go get ready for the party, bye" Daisy said before hanging up the phone.

Daisy arrived at the party wearing blue jeans and a low cut blouse. Her hair reached to about the bottom of her shoulders. Everything was in full swing when she entered the house. She looked around feeling a bit awkward, since she was alone.

Tyler was at the keg getting a refill when he saw Daisy standing in the corner alone. He grabbed a beer for himself, a beer for her and walked over to her.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Tyler asked Daisy with a smirk.

"Grounded… what do you want Tyler?" She demanded.

"Look I just saw you here all alone and I thought you might want to see someone you actually know. So do you wanna hang out?" Tyler stated.

Daisy sighed and stared at Tyler.

Then Tyler said, "Just hang out."

"Ok, But were **just**gunna hang out nothing more ok?" Daisy told him.

"Come on," He said shooting his million dollar smile at her.

As the night progressed, Daisy and Tyler continued to drink and hang out.

Daisy was fairly drunk at this point, when Tyler asked, "Ever done tequila?"

"No… But I'm open to new things," She said flirting with her eyes.

Tyler was shocked that she was flirting with him, but he wasn't gunna object. Then he pulled out the tequila and 2 shot glasses, he poured the drinks and handed one to Daisy.

She saw he downed his drink, she stared at her glass then too downed it. It burned her throat but that didn't stop her from asking for another shot. After they both had done about 3 shots, Tyler had alcohol dripping from his mouth.

"Tyler you're drooling," Daisy said with a giggle, then she used her thumb and wiped the alcohol from his face.

They both stared at each other for a moment, then Tyler kissed her. Daisy wasn't totally surprised, but once he pulled away Daisy got closer to Tyler and kissed him hard. Tyler quickly responded and kissed her back. They continued to kiss, when Daisy felt a vibration in her pocket. As she took out her phone she looked and saw that she got a text message from Jeremy. She had completely forgotten Jeremy at that moment when she was kissing Tyler. Suddenly she was overwhelmed with guilt and shame.

"I gotta go," she said to Tyler, Then quickly left.

_**End of Flashback**_

Jeremy was sitting alone in his room thinking about Daisy and the message she had sent him and Tyler 2 days ago _"Hey baby I'm moving home. I missed you and I know you missed me. See you in two days. Xoxo.- Daisy." _He was replaying those very words in his head over and over again. He couldn't believe she was coming back home today. What would he say to her? He was nervous about seeing her again, because they didn't leave off on the best note…

_**Flashback**_

Jeremy was in his room lying on his bed. He had an mental picture of Daisy and Tyler making out, he could not for the life of him get that picture out of his mind. It was bad enough that it happened in real life, but he had to see it no less. That's when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. It was Daisy.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked coldly.

"I came to apologize," Daisy said while staring at her feet.

"Apologize for what? Making out with Tyler in general or because it has been going on for months and you have been lying about it to my face?" He said, his voice full of anger.

"Jeremy I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you," Daisy pleaded.

Jeremy was getting angrier with every word that came out of her mouth, "Then why the hell did you cheat on me in the first place?"

"Because I was scared…" she said.

"Scared of what?" he asked.

"Scared of this getting to serious, I mean our parents were already planning our wedding," she stated.

"That doesn't give you the right to cheat on me!"

Daisy was half ashamed of what she had done and half not, because she was in love with Jeremy and Tyler, "Jeremy, is it so wrong for me to love you both?"

Jeremy was speechless, because he **never** would have suspected his girlfriend to say something like that. When he finally could speak again he said, "Yeah it is Daisy! You know I'm glad that your moving, because now I wont have to see your face again you bitch!"

Daisy was shocked at what he had just called her but she remained calm, "Jeremy, you know you don't mean that"

She didn't get time to finish her sentence before Jeremy interrupted and said, "Yes I do! Now get the hell out of my house!"

Daisy was hurt by his anger, she had never seen him this angry before. While holding back tears she said, "Fine I'll leave" then she exited the house quickly.

_**End of Flashback**_

Daisy was a little bit nervous about seeing Tyler and Jeremy again but was mostly excited. She knew they would be at the football tonight, and that is where she decided to see them again.

2 hours later she was ready to go to the football game, she was wearing a loose white tank top that went to slightly above her waist line, the shirt showed some of her lacy purple bra but she didn't mind. She had denim short shorts on and her long blonde hair was straight as a board.

She was finally at the game. She knew Tyler would be playing so she wouldn't see him till the game was over, but she would have Jeremy all to herself, that's when she saw him in the corner drinking with some other guys. She walked straight up to him, he wasn't facing her, but she covered his eyes with her hands and whispered in his ear, "Guess who?"

Jeremy turned around to see her and he had to admit she looked hot. He looked at her for a moment then said, "Hi."

"Hey baby!" she said before taking the beer from his hand and having a sip, "Did you get my text?" she asked.

"Yeah. Me and Tyler got your text."

"Yeah well I was wondering…" she said, but didn't get to finish her sentence before Jeremy interrupted and said, "Daisy, before you left we broke up for a reason and were not going to get back together."

Daisy was hurt by his words, "Oh… well then…"

"Daisy I'm sorry."

"You know what forget it!" she said angrily before taking his beer and finishing it off. She looked at the guys behind Jeremy and said, "give me another one." then they handed her another beer.

The game had just finished and Tyler was hanging out with the team when Matt said, "Dude, Daisy coming your way."

Tyler turned around and saw Daisy and then said, "Hey Daisy" before giving her a hug. Once he hugged her he smelt the alcohol on her and asked, "Are you drunk?"

"Just a little bit," she stated with a giggle.

"Why are you drinking?" he asked.

"Jeremy was mean to me," she pouted, then she perked right up and said, "but I'm not with him right now I'm with you!"

Tyler noticed that Daisy was flirting with him and he decided to take advantage of the situation. Then he bent down and kissed Daisy hard. She kissed him right back and once the kiss broke she said, "I missed that."

Tyler and Daisy continued to make out until the beer that was still in Tyler's hands spilled all over Daisy's shirt. She gasped at the cold liquid that now had stained her shirt.

Tyler looked at her and said, "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," Daisy said, "But I cant be walking around in soaked shirt…" she stated with a seductive smile. Then she ran her fingers along the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

Tyler and all the other guys around Daisy stared at her with wide eyes. Then she walked over to Tyler and said, " I'm done here. Will you drive me somewhere?"

"Yeah sure where?" Tyler asked, still staring at her chest.

"Your place." Daisy said with a smirk.

Tyler looked at her, stunned and said, "You sure?"

"Oh yeah!" She stated.

Once Daisy and Tyler got to his house went up to his room, they immediately started making out again. It was getting pretty hot when Daisy took off Tyler's shirt. Once it was off she stared at him, admiring his perfect body. They continued kissing and stripping until they were both completely naked, then they had sex.

This is what Tyler and Daisy had been waiting all year for and it was truly amazing.


End file.
